Total Drama Twilight
by DxC forever
Summary: When Gwen Swan moves to Forks, Washington, she meets new friends, but one boy she meets is mysterious but what she doesn't know is that he is dangerous. what will happen when they keep running into each other. Contains Duncan/Courtney Gwen/Trent Izzy/Noah and Bridgette/Geoff Not good at summaries ENJOY
1. intro

**Hey Guys! This is my first **Fanfiction** and I really have a good feeling about this I just hope you enjoy. I also hope I can write more stories and also give me some suggestions on what you guys want to read and tell me THANKS **

Who will be who:

Courtney as Rosalie

Duncan as Emmett

Gwen as Bella

Trent as Edward

Izzy as Alice

Noah as Jasper

Bridgette as Esme

Geoff as Carlisle

Justin as Jacob

And will also include-

Katie, Sadie, DJ, Heather, Cody, Owen, and Harold.


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! And thank you for all the nice and lovely comments and reviews you all left me I really enjoy it. I know people don't really pay attention to twilight anymore but I just think that this mash up would be really cool I just hope I can make it seem like twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XGWENpov.X**

The afternoon sun seemed to be setting into the late night sky. The cold crisp air greased against my face as I looked out the window of the car. I breathe in and out very slowly taking in the air of this new land I was upon at this minute. My mother was driving me to the airport. I had decided to stay with my dad in Forks Washington. It's the total opposite from where I was living now in Phoenix, Arizona. Where it was always sunny and everyone had the perfect skin. I guess that's not me. My black hair with teal highlights just made me look paler in my eyes. Everyone had built bodies while I have a skinny body with a tiny figure. That's why I died my hair teal to stay this way a nobody human who stands out in the crowd. But I enjoy being me, I have a really good thing for drawing and I'm good at it too. I just hope there's something to draw in forks. _Doubt it._ I thought.

When we got to the airport I sighed and hoped out the car to help my mom with my bags. One thing I'm going to miss more about here is my mom, Megan, she wasn't like the normal women out there. She always wanted to be the cool, fun, "hip" mom. Well maybe that's because she had me at eighteen. That's another reason why her and my dad, Ryan, broke up. He is a police officer, which is the reason to moving with him.

"Bye mom" I called t my mother. She didn't let me get away that fast. She pulled me back and put both hands on my face and kissed my forehead.

"Don't be scared to call me, I'll be a phone call away…. If I'm not at work that is" she chuckled which made me laugh also.

"Alright mom" I smiled and walked off

She smiled and waved "love you "she said with a smile plastered onto her face, "love you too" I called back.

Next thing I know I'm off the plane ride and I'm giving my father hugs and kisses for all the times he missed. Than we were riding home in his sheriff patrol car. It was silent the whole ride, it was kind of awkward.

When we got to a little cottage in the middle of the woods, I got out the car and my dad grabbed my bags. I walked into the house with my feet dragging upon the wooded floors. My dad showed me to my room and placed my bags gently on the bed. The room was small but big enough for me to move my stuff around to make it my room. It had a queen sized bed right by the window which had purple curtains, the room was white and had only little items to make it looked crowded but not too crowded. I stood there quiet studying the room it how I can make it more like home, my dad stood there staring at me looking like he was trying to say something.

Then it came out, "I-I got you, a-um a car, I got you a car" he scampered out

My head turned around while my big black orbs widened "you didn't have to do that dad." I said.

"Yeah it's nothing really, it was no trouble" he said looking a little uncomfortable.

I smiled and walked down the brown wooden stairs and outside to look at my new car it's was a red truck it looked a little beat up and worn out. But I was still grateful for it. When I walked into the house I watched out the window in my room a watched the rain fall_. Well this is a good way to start in Forks isn't it? _I thought before I fell asleep.

**THANKS for reading this chapter I hope I did a good job for a newbie (hehehehehe) I really like writing for peoples enjoyment and I am going to get used to it and I'm going to love it **

**Once again thank you guys**

**BYEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 2

**XXGWENPOVXX**

When I woke up I changed into my clothes that I would wear which is usually what I always wear.

When I walked out of the room I was greeted by my dad and and we had breakfast to start the day. It was kid of award because my dad doesn't really know how to communicate with me and that's fine with me.

"I'm going to school dad" I called through the house. "Alright honey be safe" he shouted back also getting ready to go to work.

I pulled up to my new school in my beat up old truck that I thought was perfect for me. When I got out the car I was greeted with people laughing and a random boy calling "nice ride" being sarcastic which led to more people laugh out loud. I just waked off.

While I walked into my school I was greeted by a young boy about my age, he was big and buff, and he had on brown short, with a shirt with a D on it and he was also holding a bunny that looked scared.

"Hey your Gwen Swan right?" he asked with a big smile on his face. "In Derick JR. but people just call me DJ. I'm the eyes and ears of this place." He acknowledged me.

"Uh-hi I'm the quieter and lonely gothic type in not all out there like everybody" I said feel not welcomed by his presents. "Well it's okay I'm the person that is on the newspaper and websites and stuff like that" he said with a warm smile. _Wow this guy is all opening up to me. _Gwen thought while she smiled.

"well I'll see you around Gwen bye" he said waving. I waved back and smiled. _Well he is nice I hope everyone is like him. _She thought

Gwen was standing of the court in P.E. while everyone was playing volleyball. When she hit the ball and it hit a boy with red hair and glasses and looked like a full on geek.

When the ball hit his head he turned around with a death glare but was in a karate attack form. But when he saw Gwen he stood up straight. "I'm sorry about the ball" Gwen said with a freaked out look on her face.

"Its no big deal I could have blocked it with my cool ninja skills…" he stopped when he saw my not amused expression on my face. "Hey your Gwen Swan right?" he questioned. "uh-yeah" I said

"Cool I'm Harold" he said pushing up his glasses. While we were talking a large girl with two pink tails came running over. "Oh I see you met Harold" she said with a giggle. "Umm yeah I have" "cool I'm Sadie" she said in a really irritating high pitch voice.

"Hey you from Arizona right" she questioned

"Um-yeah". I said not knowing what else to say. "I thought people from Arizona were supposed to be tan." She said not really thinking twice about what she just said. "Yeah I guess I'm not like other people" I said with a sigh and a chuckle.

"Well maybe you can sit with me and Harold and my best friend Katie at lunch" she said cheerfully. "Okay sounds like a deal" i was happy that I had some people to sit with.

Next thing I know it lunch time, when I walked over to the table I saw Sadie, Harold, and a tanned girl sitting at.

"OH HEY GWEN," Sadie said with her annoying once again voice, "this is my best female friend for life, Katie." She said pointing to a girl dressed just like Sadie "OMG it is so nice to meet you" she squeaked.

"Hi" I simply said not caring. While Katie and Sadie were having their own conversation and Harold was practicing his kongfu moves I looked around and scanned my surroundings for a minute.

Then that's when I saw them, a group of people walk in from outside. My eyes widened when I saw them, there were two boys and two girls. One of the boys had jet black hair that was topped of with a green tint at the top of his Mohawk. He also had multiple piercings that sparkled when he walked. He was walking with one arm around one of the girls, who had mocha colored hair that stopped above her shoulders. She walked with a lot of pride, more than I could have walked with, she was very beautiful. The punk pulled her close to him with a smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes but kelp walking with him anyways. The next two people who walked behind them were a girl with red hair that jumped around and twirled around tables and people, she had a wild expression on her. She pulled along a boy with dark brown hair and had a pained face. She tapped on him and he followed her to the table the punk and the prep sat at. I continued to stare at them until 'he' came in. everything seemed to stop in time when he came in. he had black hair and had no expression on his face. He walked over to the table and sat next to the prep.

I continued to stare trying to keep my eyes there normal size. The whole group had dark creases under their eyes. And also had beautiful hazel light brown eyes that looked uncommon for most people. But they were all beautiful.

"WH-who are they?" I asked tearing my eyes off of the group for a moment to see their response. Sadie and Katie looked in my direction and smiled.

"Oh, that's Duncan, Trent, and Izzy Cullen. The other two are Courtney, and Noah Hale, twins. They all live together with and his wife." Katie stated. Sadie continued for her "They are foster kids until adopted them because his wife was unable to have them or something."

I looked back over at the group and they were talking quietly to each other. "They are all…..very good looing if I say so myself". I said still stunned. They nodded.

"But there all together" Sadie informed me "see, Duncan and Courtney are together as you can see." She said I looked behind my shoulder and saw Duncan flirting with her and play fighting with her. Than he whispers something in her ear rubbing her arm and causing her to slap him playfully.

Katie continued for her "Noah and Izzy are together too, weirdly" I looked again and saw Noah and Izzy holding hands and flirting. Than my eyes wandered to the other boy.

"What about him" I asked nodding my head toward the kid named Trent.

"Oh we don't really know about him but he doesn't date he thinks he is better than everyone I guess" Harold said joining the conversation and rolling his eyes.

"I looked back over at their table and they were staring at me like they heard what we were talking about. But when they saw her looking they went back to what they were doing except for Trent who was still staring.

Gwen turned around and thought, _man this is going to be a lllooonnnggg year._

**HELLO fellow readers I hope you liked this chapter this one's a lot longer than the other ones because I liked were this is going and I hope you do too**

**(screams like a girly girl) coughs you didn't hear or read that **

**BYEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sooo I know I've been uploading very quickly I do that because I don't really like leaving people on cliff hangers and leave them wanting more but I lie doing it anyways **** I just hope you guys are really enjoying this story. THANKS!**

**XXGWENPOVXX**

So I made my way to my next class, I had chemistry with DJ .he had offered me to sit next to him but it was turned down by our teacher, Master Chef, who had already had seating arrangements. He pointed to an available seat. When I looked at who I would be sitting with I recognized him as Trent, Trent Cullen. I was standing in front if a fan, and when we locked eyes his widened and he covered his mouth and nose with his palm. Then had his other hand in a tight fist.

While I sat down our gaze met the whole class period. The awkwardness ended when bell rang, I made my way to the main office only to find guess who _him_ there.

"Sorry sweetheart you're going to have to stay in chemistry" the lady at the front desk said "there's no way we ca change your class" she added.

He looked at me than back at the lady "that's fine" he said with a sigh. "I see that it no available. Thank you for your time." He said with a Strat face. He got up and brushed passed me and left.

I was pissed off not only that he was rude and didn't say hi or hello but that he would change classes, BECUAE OF_ ME_! I thought as I got home and ate some left over food from the night before.

The next day at school when I had parked my car, I saw the Cullen's pull up. Duncan was standing on top of the jeep while Noah derived. And they were followed by blood shot red mustang pull up with Courtney and Izzy converting while they were driving.

I sighed when I didn't see Trent any were to be found while I stood there looking for Trent. The Cullen's got out of their fancy cars. And headed to the front of the school. Izzy and Noah walked past my holding hands and talking while looking at me. Duncan had his arm around Courtney and was smirking while Courtney was talking to him also looking at me with a death glare.

I looked for Trent once aging before heading inside.

This went on for the entire week with no Trent, only Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, and Noah. Which was weird because they always took glances at me and whispered to each other quietly. Chemistry was more peaceful without him staring me down the whole class.

Then came Friday after school I was so happy to be out of school for that whole weekend, I locked myself in my room and got out my sketch book and started to draw random things and those random things were _the Cullen and hale family._

**Hey guys well there's anther chapter sorry it was kind of short. I didn't really have enough time to do a lot like yesterday so yeah**

**Oh and im going on a trip so it might be a while for some other uploads thnks**

**BYEEEE**


	5. Chapter 4

**XXGWENPOVXX**

After seeing what I drew my eyes widened and I closed my drawing boo and I opened my laptop and saw my email was blown up with emails from my mom.

**(The emails from Gwen mom)**

**Email me as soon as you get in from school. Is school good? How was your flight? Are you okay? I miss you so much.**

I smiled as I saw the messages that my mother left me "she's so over protective" I said aloud to myself. Then I kept reading.

**Why haven't you emailed me back? It's been almost a week! If you don't email me right now than I'm calling your father!**

I sighed and rolled my eyes _same old mom,_ I thought. Then I decided to email back.

**Mom,**

**Calm down I've been busy with school work. I miss you too. School is interesting. I made some friends though. The flight was good but there was a little kid that wouldn't stop kicking my chair. I am amazing. And dad got me a truck! Can you believe that? Well I have to go bye mom love you.**

While I was closing my laptop and heard my dad pull up in his car and start talking to someone. Curious I walked down the stairs and out the door, to where I heard the voices. My dada was standing there and next to him was a dark skinned man in a wheel chair and next to him was a young man who looked very good in the face.

The one in the wheel chair spotted me, and his face brightened. My dad turned and looked and smiled.

"Oh hello Gwen." He said with a cheerful voice and happy smile. "You remember Billy Black." "Uh-yeah, you looking good" I said plainly.

"Yeah still dancing" Billy said with a smile on his face. "I'm glad you're here, your dad here couldn't stop talking about yea" he said looking at my dad rolling his eyes. My dad rolled his eyes and said "alright stop exzadurating" than after that Billy and my dad went to do their own things.

"Uh-hey I'm Justin." The young boy came up to me with a big smile on his face. "We use to play in mud puddles when we were little" he added.

I shuddered "ri-right I remember." I said trying to look nice. I looked over at my dad and Billy play fighting, "are they always lie this" I asked Justin. "It's kind of worse." He said laughing

Billy and my dad walked over. "So you like the truck?" billy said to me. "yeah" I said "its very nice" I said with a amused face. "yeah I fixed it up for you" Justin said to me hitting the top of the car with his right hand.

"well thanks." I said with a huge smile. "no problem" he said back

"well ryan me and Justin here should be going." Billy said

"alright billy and justtin see you around." My dad said back. "see you around bella" Justin said before they disapperd into the mist.

* * *

**Well guys I hope you like thin chapter of the story and sorry I haven't uploaded earlier im on vacation so yaaa for me hehe well see you guys **

**BYEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well hello there. and yes I'm back I figured out a way to writ the stories for you guys so I'm happy about that :D**

**I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for the next chapter so here it is hope you like it **

**THANKSSS**

* * *

**XXGWENPOVXX**

_~the next day~_

as I got ready for school I was wondering if Trent would be there today so I can finally confront him.

When Gwen as about to leave she called to her dad "dad I'm leaving". he shouted "alright".

I walked out to my truck and drove to school for another day.

* * *

When I pulled u to school things seemed different in Forks, first of all it was raining harder then usually, puddles populated the parking lot as I parked my truck. Second a greyish silver Volvo got a spot next to Courtney's red shoot mustang, and Noah's jeep. My heart beaded faster and faster as I had an idea on who came today.

At lunch I looked over at the Cullen's table and there he was, sitting with his family. I kept stealing glances at there table.

His eyes and face seemed a lot brighter than they were last week when I saw him. He seemed a lot happier also, smiling, chatting, and laughing with the others at the table. I was curious on what has gotten into him and why he was gone.

I was eager to get to my chemistry class, But I was also nerves about sitting next to him again.

I walked slowly into the classroom and I saw him. I walked over to my seat slowly and sat down next to him very awkwardly. "hello" his voice sounded like he was curious but polite at the same time. I looked at him for a moment and froze. He looked like he got the courage to continue talking, "I-I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce my self last week... I'm Trent Cullen. Your Gwen right?" I finally snapped out of it.

"Um..Yes. How do you know my name?" I asked under caution. He said sweetly, I swear to the heavens I almost feel out of my chair.

"well you dad told everyone you were coming so everyone has been waiting for you to come." he said.

Mr. chef hatchet walked to the front of the room talking about something, I wasn't really paying attention because on the corner of my eye Trent just sat there and stared at me.

While we were doing our work I stared to ask him the question I've been wanting to ask him. I took a deep breath. "you were gone" o said. "yeah..." he trailed off and looked like he was thinking of the right words to say. "um..I was out of town for a couple of days. P-Personal reasons" he chuckled a little when he finished. I looked at him curiously. He sounded like he hasn't spoken in a long time.

But I just let it slide and took a long breath out that I didn't even know I was holding.

Class was a breeze now because we just sat there while he asked questions and I would answer them but when I tried to ask him questions be would loo away and change the subject. But I just let it slide.

* * *

When the bell rang I packed up my stuff and walked out the classroom and Trent followed close behind.

When we walked out the classroom I saw Courtney in the hallways selling things for her student body president business. She spotted us walking together and it seemed lie her eyes darkened a little. But I was glad when Duncan saw her and came to calm her down.

As me and Trent walked to my locker he talked again "why did you move here away from your mom and your stepdad phil?" he asked. I had to think of what to say "well Phil is a baseball player and he moved around a lot so my mom went with him sometimes so I thought it would be good to move with my dad." I stated with a shrug.

He nodded in return and he looked at me. I looked back at him and stared into his eyes that were brighter once again.

"Hey..Did you get contacts?" I asked all of a sudden. He looked like he didn't know what to say and he shuddered out "N-No..." "your eyes were black last time I saw you. And now there gold and brown" I said back "Y-Yeah..." he blinked like he didn't know what he was talking about "its the.. Florescence.. umm" and with that he waked away.

_that was really weird _I thought and took one last look at a fuming Courtney and a smirking Duncan, and walked off to my next class.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter of total drama twilight!**

**thanks for the rates :D**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**ENJOY**

* * *

As the day came to an end, I thought the conversation Trent and I had in class. I was still confused about why he walked away so strangely and why he talked like he was in a nether period of time. I had a lot of questions to ask him.

While I was thinking I was walking to my truck trying not to slip in any puddles.

when I got to my truck I threw my back bag into the truck and glance behind my back, I saw Trent leaning up against his silver Volvo. his hard gold eyes stared hard at me. I made eye contact with him until I heard a dreadful noisy grab me out of my trance. the screech reached my ear. I turned quickly to be faced my DJs van spinning uncontrollably towards me. as it got closer I bent down and prepared for the impact, but instead I felt a strong arm grab me and pull me down. The other hand stopped the van and it came to a rough halt.

I opened my eyes shaking like hell I saw the hand and I followed it to the persons face. I took another breath when I saw who it was. His eyes met my gaze at him for a few seconds while people were crowding. Trent let go of me and hopped over the two cars quickly and left. Harold came and helped me up while DJ was in the car saying sorry over and over again and how he was making sure bunny was alright.

I looked over across the lot at the Cullen's. Courtney was wide eyed and looked very pisses because her jaw was tightly shut she go into her red mustang with Duncan following closely behind her they got into the car and drove away I saw Duncan trying to calm her down because she was yelling about some secret that could be broken because of Trent.

than I looked over a Noah and Izzy. looked at me with shocked and pained face while Izzy just shook her head and got into the jeep and her and Noah followed closely behind Courtney and Duncan.

as I watched them drive away people crowed me some more.

But I stopped and just relised what had happened. _Trent had stoped the car with his bare hand..._

* * *

Next thig I know im in the emergency room. I had my dad on one side of me nagging about how I could have been killed. And DJ on the other side of me telling me how sorry he was nonstop. my head we hurting lie crazy.

But than a very handsome man with blonde hair and a cowboy hat on walk in with a clip board his hand. I heard the chefs daughter was here" He said walking in with a wild smile on his face I looked at him closely and saw he had goldish brown eyes like the Cullen's. now tat I mentioned it he looks just like the Cullen's.

"oh " my dad said nodding to the doctor. he nodded back. he walked over to us and looked at his clipboard. "well Gwendolyn-" before he could continue I stopped him "Gwen". he laughed and said "well Gwen. it looks like you took quiet a spill. how you feel?" he said looking at me "good" I said back.

He put the clip board down next to him and got out a party pen and flashed it in my eyes and put his finger up. I looked at his finger and said I was good. " you'll be just fine." he said and added a whoohoo after it. I smiled a little.

DJ said sorry one more time and my dad closed the curtain in his face.

Mr. Cullen wrote in his clipboard. I wouldn't be okay if it wasn't for Trent he knocked me out of the way" I added. he stopped what he was doing and looked worried at his clip board.

"aint that your boy?" my dad asked. "yeah" said quietly. I continued what I was saying "it was amazing he got to me so fast he wasn't even near me" "sound like you were very lucky dudette" he said back with a nerves laugh.

"well you'll be fine Gwen just be safe" he said with a strait face "alright Ryan see you around" he said before walking out. "alright Geoff" my dad said back.

I just stared out into space until one question hit me I remembered what Courtney was yelling about a secret then I asked myself "what secret?" ...

* * *

**well guys I hope you liked this chapter **

**I added a few of my own things to it also****I hope you guys didn't mind**

**:D BYEEEEEE**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody**

**I am so sorry I have not been updating my stories**

**I've been very busy **

**So now that I'm back lets get this on the road**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**XXGWENPOVXX**

I had walked out the room while my dad had a little talk with dj that I didn't want no part of.

As I walked out I decided to call my mom because I knew she would be worried sick about me, but soon as I pulled out my phone I heard three people talking. I peeked over the corner and it wasn't just any people it was Courtney, Trent, and (aka Geoff).

had said something but I couldn't really hear them because they were whispering but as soon as Courtney spoke I heard everything.

"Why couldn't you have just let her get hit by the damn van Trent!" she yelled. "I couldn't just sit there and watch her get hit!" he shouted back. Courtney voice got harsh by the moment.

"This isn't about you Trent. This is about all of us and keeping us safe." she quieted down at the end. I scooted more close to the wall to hear more.

"Do you relies how many people were there, how many people could have saw what you did" "Do you know how bad that could have turned out" she was really red in the face now. but I took a glance at Trent and he was as mad as her.

I scooted up to hear more but as Trent was about you shout back he saw me. _so much for eavesdropping_ I thought. His face was still mad looking but he was still beautiful. I thought for a second and said "Can I um speak to you?" Trent glanced at Courtney and .

"Courtney lets go" said and they walked away as Trent was walking to me.

"What" he asked mad and rushed. I took one look at him and asked the obvious question. "H-How did you get over to me so fast?" I wondered. He looked me n the eyes thinking "I was standing right next to you Gwen" he said smirking "No, you were next to your car. Across the lot" "No I wasn't" he took a moment to laugh " Yes you were" I said back seriously. he looked away lost I thought. " No you uh- hit your head, you must be confused" he said look happy at him self.

I gave him a face that said 'are you serious' "I know what I saw" "And what exactly was that?" "You, You stopped the van!" I said getting louder. You, You stopped the van. You pushed it away with YOUR HAND" I said. He didn't know what to saw other than "well no one is going to believe you" he looked away. " I wasn't going to tell anybody" I tried to get his eye but I couldn't so I continued "I just need to know, The truth"

He paused and looked me in the eye. His eyes got darker "Cant you jus thank me and get over it" he said with his jaw tightened.

I paused and quickly said "Thank you" we looked at each other for a moment. "Your not going to let this go are you?" "No" I said back. "Well sorry but I hope you enjoy disappointment" he added than walked away pretty fast.

as I looked at him walk away I stared at his back like he was crazy. _I need to find out the secret_ I said than I went into the room were my dad was lost in thought.

* * *

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I will try to upload my stories quicker next time**

**But thanks for the reviews **

**and follows **

**BYEEEEEE**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well hello guys sorry i haven't updated this but i thought why not now**

**So i hope you will like this chapter  
Enjoy**

* * *

**XXGWENPOVXX**

I was peacefully sleep when I suddenly had a felling that someone was watching me. I surd a little to get the feeling off but I just felt them stare harder at me. I jumped up and looked around my room until i looked at my dresser. I saw a tall figure that looked just like Trent.

Quickly i turned on my lamp and looked back over but saw nothing. I rubbed my eyes looked once more and went back to sleep.

* * *

The Next day,

I was standing by my truck wearing a black jacket and my usual outfit on a crisps Saturday afternoon about to go on a class field trip with the whole chemistry classes.

_Last night was weird i never dreamt about Trent Cullen until last night, I think I'm going crazy _I thought licking my hand and putting a strand of hair back down on my head. I stopped thinking when i looked to the ground.

There were glass pieces on the ground from the other day when i thought Trent had stopped the van, But i got confused when i saw a dent on the side of my truck and I started to wonder. But i was cut off when i saw Izzy, Trent, Courtney, Duncan and Noah walk up.

Izzy had a sly grin on the side of his face, while Noah looked everywhere but at me, Duncan was laughing at Trent for some reason, while Courtney elbowed him in the rib and smiled, but what Trent did he just looked directly to the ground. My view was interrupted by Harold trying to talk to me.

"Look at you huh, Your ALIVE" he said putting his hands in the hair I snorted "Yeah I guess"

"umm, Gwen i wanted to ask you something, That if i-i Could you know ask you to prom" he asked looking down but i was lost looking at Trent who just smirked at me the whole time. "Hello..GWEN" "Huh yeah what" I said snapping back to it

"Will you go to prom with me" He said rolling his eyes like it was obvious "Oh, uhh Prom? well I'm not a good dancer and i dot think ill be as colorful as everyone else, But i heard Lawshawnsa kind of has a thing for you." he nodded and tried to look cool waking over to her which made me roll my eyes.

"COME ON, MAGGOTS WE AINT GOT ALL DAY" Chef yelled at us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we pulled up it was a little camp sit that looked like it had got disowned a billion years ago, When i looked at the sign it said "Camp WA-" The rest just looked like it got bit off by a great white. I looked away and moved on with the group.

"Now this kids is a old camp that was experimented on for twenty two teenagers just like you guys but the chemistry they did to tis place ended up in a big disaster got it now come on maggots" Chef yelled spitting in the kids in the front rows faces a little, more like a lot,

I walked next to Trent trying to get past him through all the crowded kids but stopped when he spoke and asked "Why don't you like dances?" "How did you know about that?" I asked felling a little cautious "I- You didn't answer my question" he said his voice raspy

"Well you don't really answer any of mine so... and you don't even saw 'hi'" i said putting my hands up into a shrug

"Hi" he said with a smile which made me roll ,y eyes

"...Are you going to tell me how you stopped the damn van now" I said getting a little louder "Alright i had an adrellen rush and when i have it fr nine minutes it gets crazy" He said

"It makes me fell weird that's why i don't like dances" i said Tripping a little but i was held strongly by Trent's hand.

"Hey can you please be careful and watch where you walk" he said getting mad a little i stared at him weirdly and walked away but he of course caught up "Look I'm sorry, I just think its the best way-" but he was cut off by of course my best friend lawshawna

"Gwen girl Guess who just asked this bootylisous girl to prom..." she trailed off when Trent walked away "I totally thought Harold was gonna ask you baby but i guess not. It aint gonna be weird right?" she said "Of course not, Its cool" i said with a half hearted smile " good" and we walked in silence until i got outside past DJ screaming about snakes are in a bucket.

Someone tapped my shoulder i turned around and was meet by of course Trent "Gwen we shouldn't be friends" he said trying to cope with the words I looked confused and said "You should have kind of said that earlier when you where talking to me" i said but he was interrupted by Izzy

"I are you going to be riding with escope and the guys?" she asked happy Courtney pushed her aside and said "No, Our bus is full" and banged on the window and climbed in with the rest be hide her i was about to walk away when Duncan called " don't worry about her pasty she just being a princess" and he climbed in the bus.

_What have I got myself into_

* * *

**Well here is another chapter **

**Hope you enjoyed it it took me a while but i got it ha-ha**

**well see ya**

**BYEEEEEEE**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, yes I'm back for another chapter so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I finally got home to walk in and see my dad reading a newspaper looking at something in there.

I walked over to the table and tried to put my bag in the chair. but of course that failed and it feel to the floor. I threw my hands up in frustration but was interrupted by my dad talking.

"Your mom called..again" he said with a sigh folding up his news paper

"Well, that's your fault you shouldn't have told her about the almost accident. you done" I sad picking up a plate and a half eaten bag of chips.

"Yeah" she said into his mug taking a sip. I walked over to the sink and cleaned off the plate."Well. yeah i suppose your right, it would be hard for her not to worry, she seems different?" he added while i filled a glass of water for my self "she seems happy" she said a bit more sad like. he took a deep breathe and continued

"Her new guy seems nice" I put the glass up and turned to look at him "Yeah, he is" i laughed and walked off to go to school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During lunch time I looked back over to the Cullen's table only so see everyone there. Izzy was laying on Noah playing with her hands, Noah had his arm over Izzy and was drinking soda while talking, Courtney was stealing food off of Duncan's plate, Duncan was talking about him going to juvie or something, while Trent was just sitting eating food and listening to Duncan and Noah argue.

But I stared to long and he looked up at me which caused Noah t follow gaze. they looked back at there table and Trent threw down his pizza and keeps talking. I turned around and tighten my grip on my book bag and sat down with Sadie, Katie, Harold, and this kid named Tyler

"Hey" Tyler said "La push baby, You in?" he said smiling

I gave him a weird face and said "should i know what that means?" which got snickers from Harold.

"Its push beach down the road. Gosh" he said with an eye roll

"Yeah where all going tomorrow girl" lashwana said

"Yeah and there's like a big swell coming in" Katie added with a head nod from Sadie

"And i don't just serf the internet " Tyler said "Tyler you stood up once, and it was a foam board" Sadie said giggling "but there's whale watching too. Come with us Gwen" Katie said

"La push, baby. Its La push" Harold said

I rolled my eyes and smirked "Alright, ill go if you stop saying that" i caved in which caused everyone to laugh

"Yeah dude, it really creepy" Tyler added

I rolled my eyes and walked over to a cart to get a apple.

"Edible art?"

I jumped and dropped the apple but it was caught by some ones foot and thrown right into there hands.

I looked up and met eyes with nun other than Trent himself

"Gwen" he said looking at me with a smirk.

"Thanks" I said rolling my eyes a little. "You know your moo swings are starting to give me whiplash." I snorted at my joke

"I only said it'd be better if we weren't friends, not that i didn't want to be" he said talking fast again "what does that even mean?" i asked

"It means if you were smart you'd stay away from me" he said putting his hand in my way

"Well lets say for argument sake I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?" I asked

"No probably not. ahh, Id rather hear your theories." He said while looking in my direction

I shook my head "I have considered, radioactive spiders and kryptonite" I heard him chuckle lowly. but than he gave me a side glace with a hint or confusion

"That's all super hero stuff right? Well what if I'm not.. the hero. What if I'm the bad guy" I glanced u at him and stared into his light goldfish brown eyes and shook my head "Your not though, I can see what your trying to put off, but i can see that its just keeping me away from you" I said looking away

Trent moved closer and closer until we where inches apart. Than i got the dumpiest idea but it was worth a try

"Why don't we just you know, Hang out?" he smirked at that "were going to the beach" he looked away "Come, I mean have fun" I took a deep breathe he looked away than back at me and asked "which beach?" I wanted to let out a scream of joy but kept my cool.

"Uh, La push" i finally got out

He put his hand up on something "Uh..Its just.." he couldn't get nothing out

"Is there something wrong with that beach?" I asked folding my arms not impressed. He looked back at his table than back at me than said "Its just a little crowded."

Than walked off back to his table where Courtney did not look impressed and Duncan was smirking. Noah looked the same and Izzy looked happy but than it turned to sadness. So i just walked off back to my table.

* * *

**So guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know it was short ive just been busy and thought it was time to make a new chapter so thanks guys.**

**and just so you know i do not own total drama or twilight so ya**

**BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
